The Story of Puck - A Hunter and his Monster
by VincentxYuffie666
Summary: This is the story of a young boy named Pablo, who comes across an egg in the forest one day while collecting herbs and mushrooms for the village elder, and so begins the tale of true friendship and understanding. Expect spelling errors for the first few Chapters (will become better). Will have gore and sad parts. Rated M for Violence/Gore/Sexual (Chapter 5). Finished FanFiction.
1. Prologue

Note to others: I do not own MONSTER HUNTER or any of it's items or creatures.

Right, to start this all off, this is a story of an Azure Rathalos and an Hunter, if you do not wish to read about this story which is about friendship and understanding, turn around now and save all your hates and flames for something else. But those who want to read this epic tale, which will be gory, danger filled, heart warming, and probably upsetting, then read on.

THE STORY OF PUCK - A HUNTER AND HIS MONSTER

PROLOGUE

You know... Even the mightiest and biggest of beasts all start off small, some as small as a kitten, growing to be monsterous beasts, some growing smaller but still mighty. Tonight is the night of an acceptionally beautiful full moon, and a clutch of eggs was in full view of the beautiful rays of moonlight, a clutch of hatched eggs laid here, hidden under the canopy of leaves, sheltered from the snow of Winter, the mother and siblings already gone from here. All eggs... But one. This egg was late on hatching, but still living, the question of when it'd hatch, was a matter of time...

It was a Winters' Night, and ut in the woods was a very young hunter of maybe 8 years old, he was collecting herbs and mushrooms for the village elder when he comes across this unusually placed nest. He thought maybe it was a Kut-Ku's nest, or a Garuga nest, but this one lone egg fascinated him, why haden't it hatched? He guessed he'd take it with him, might make tastey breakfast even! So the boy hurried over and looked around quickly before picking the egg up gently, putting it in his large backpack where he'd store bits and piecees for himself on this mission. After an hour more of gathering he returned to the village, it was winter and snow covered a majority of the ground in his hometown. Like a couple of children here, he had no parents... They fell in battle proudly and have become a part of the town's wall of Hero's, even statues made in a giant field of the towns most greatest defenders.

Having given the elder the herbs and mushrooms the boy ran off to his home and locked the door once inside. He placed the egg on the table infront of the coalfire that burned behind metal bars which heated the house and he ran off upstairs to get dressed, unknowing to the fact his life would change forever tonight... For downstairs on the table, the egg had began to stir, cracking along it's surface slowly as life rose up inside the hard shell...

And soon enough, will begin the epic and heart warming tale of a Hunter and his Monster, on a dark and cold winters' night...

END OF PROLOGUE

Okay, not much to begin with, but I hope it's enough to interest you all. Chapter 1 coming soon, and the story will officially begin!


	2. Chapter One - Puck Is Born

Note to others: I do not own MONSTER HUNTER or any of it's items or creatures.

CHAPTER ONE - PUCK IS BORN

Upstairs, the young boy who had changed into his night clothes, was busy writting in his journal: 'Today I found an egg out in the woods... All the rest had hatched, maybe this one is dead? Oh well, eiter way it will make a tastey breakfast!' he closed the journal. This young boy is Pablo, 8 Years Old, with black hair and blue eyes. He had lived on his own for some time now, with the elder and others helping him get through the tough times when his parents fell in battle agains't the feared Akantor. He'd busy himself with drawing at the moment, while downstairs life continued. The egg had cracked open and a small creature fell from it with a cry, and that got Pablo's attention... He crept downstairs silently and to the kitchen table holding a small sword made from Giadrome carvings, crafted and given to him by the Felynes that play part in helping him get on with life living alone... He froze when he saw the tiny form of a wyvern on his table, the runt, the smallest of the clutch... 'A... A Rathalos!?' the boy though in shock, slowly making his way over as the tiny Rathalos took notice, crying out to him... Poor thing, must have thought Pablo was his father... It was a rare one too, with Azure scales and the brightest of bright blue eyes.

Pablo watched the Rathalos as it chirped and squeeked at him, it made a sound the boy had never heard before ''UUUUUUUUCK! UUUUUUUUUUCK''. It was an odd sound, but it sure was cute! Pablo slowly reached a hand out to it to try and touch it's tiny head as it sniffed at his hand, giving it a lick and crying at him... He must be hungry the boy thought, so he got some raw meat from the fridge next to him and placed it on the table as the tiny monster got straight to work on ripping off tiny pieces at a time. ''UUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK'' it cried every nw and then, ''UUUUUUUUUUUCK''! Pablo thought... This would be amazing! Hatched from an egg with the only memory of 'parent' being Pablo, it knew not of it's real parents or it's siblings... This would be the beginning of an amazing life, Pablo thought. He smiles to himself ''Hey, you need a name little guy... Maybe... Oh I know, Puck! The sounds you make sound similar to it, just without the P!'' he said joyfully ''It's decided, you will be called Puck!'' and as if understanding, Puck had become very excited about this, chirping and squeeing joyfully. Pablo couldn't resist picking the kitten sized dragon up and cuddling it. The cuteness softened him and he loved the creature already! Puck however, was busy nibbling on the collar of the boyss pajama top, yawning and instantly falling asleep. Pablo however, was also tired, so once noticing his new friend was sleeping, he quietly went to his room and layed on the bed, placing the baby on the pillow next to him and closed his eyes for sleep.

The next day

Pablo was awoken by a loud, terrified scream of a woman. He quickly got up, grabbed his weapon, and ran from the house to find his new friend trying to run back to safety ''KILL IT KILL IT BEFORE IT HURTS SOMEONE!'' the woman screeched out, not realizing it was only a baby. Pablo quickly picked Puck up and held him defensively as a large man came to a stop ''Drop it boy, it's dangerous and will eat our kattle and hurt us!'' the man said sternly ''NO! He's just a baby, please don't hurt him... He only hatched yesterday! Please don't hurt him, Please!'' Pablo cries out. Before his parents' deaths, they owned a pet dog, who had passed away months before they had, so the house had a dog door... This must have been how Puck got outside... The larger man gave a questioning look and lookeed at the small beast before realizing the obvious ''will bless my eyes... It IS a baby as well! Boy, you know you need the Village Elders' permission for this! go to her IMMEDIETELY!'' the man ordered and Pablo did as told, after getting something warmer on of course.

The Elder, now watching Pablo come closer with the baby Rathalos looked curiously at them both ''Hmmm, this is very rare to see'' she said, her age showing well ''I found him as an egg last night, Ma'am... I thought it was dead so i brought it back for brakfast... Then it hatched last night! Please oh please let me keep him! I'll train him not to attack us and to listen to orders! Please, please I promise!'' Pablo pleeded, begged even. The Elder watched him silently for a good couple of minutes, watching as he seemed to cling to the baby who seemed to cling to him in return ''I sense, this is no ordinary happening young man, maybe this will work, but you MUST put all your effort into this, for when this baby gets bigger and hurts someone or something in the village... He must be destroyed'' the Elder said calmly. Pablo nodded in understanding ''His name's Puck by the way! I'll train him! You'll see!'' he said proudly and running off with Puck to the children's playground were he was instantly given all attention from the kids asking about his new pet. Puck was overjoyed at this, finallly... People who weren't trying to hurt him! It was a very terrifying thing to see, a large man with a large sword nearly hitting him! And what was all this white stuff on the ground!? It was so fascinating yet, so very cold... There were a lot of things Puck was going to learn in his life.

And as the days went by, they soon turned to months and Puck was growing fast. The villagers had grown fond of this bubbly little Rathalos whom was now the size of a 2 year old Aptonoth, and so they all pitched in and built a hous sort of thing, big enough for Puck when he'd be fully grown, this is where he slept and lived now due to his size, with various comfort area full of soft padding and chew toys he'd often play with, and as days turned to months, months turned to years... And along with it, would come fascinating happenings, and dangerous encounters.

Many Years Later

It had been had been 10 years since they built Puck's home, and he was now a fully grown Rathalos, but smaller than most, yet he was a strong and proud villager of this place, and everyone there had a strong bond to him, especially Pablo, who was now a young man of 18 Years Old. He had done training school since he was 10, along with Puck of course! Both becoming successful hunters and had completed training school, and a massive amount of the Elders' quests and would soon be sent on their first toughest mission, Land of Tremors! But for now, they enjoyed life whil they had time to relax at the hotsprings near the town, both in the deeper pool of warm waters and bathing, relaxing any aching bones and regaining strength enough for the upcoming mission.

Pablo was very handsom indeed, his hair had grown to his shoulders near enough and his features framed an appealing face and body. Puck however, had grown into a rather stunning young Rathalos, with Azure scales which were very bright, signalling he was young, healthy, and able to mate, but that part in his life wouldn't come just yet. He was only just starting to reach maturity of course, his behavior was still near enough baby like, but he was still responsible and had control while in the village, Pablo had taught him well!

The Village Elder had observed them through the 10 years, noticing that their bond with eachother had grown to an unbreeakable point. She saw that this Rathalos, was indeed special, and Pablo had great skill with teaching this Rathalos to such an acceptional state. Pablo's word was final when it came to Puck, if 'no' was said, it MEANT 'no', and if Pablo got angry, Puck knew to go and hide, then come back and show he was sorry in ways which only Pablo would understand, it was the showing of a beautiful friendship and the purest of bonds. But now... Their Faith in eachother would be tested greatly, when they battle 2 Tigrex in one go...

Would Pablo aid Puck if he were to be pinned? Wold Puck protect Pable if he was backed into a corner? How would they go about tag teaming these Tigrex and bring them down before being brought down? The only way they would know, was to go and do this mission when they were called on to do it.

It was clear to them... Help eachother the best they can, or not at all and fall in battle if they are to become pinned or backed into a corner...

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Yeah... Sorry for any dodgyness or lameness in this Chapter, it'll pick up more soon I promise! See, Chapter one, as said, is Puck's Birth, so I don't exactly have too much to explain. But since Puck isn't fully mature YET, I can add his child like side in the coming chapters, and add other characters into it (no spoilers). You'll probably find, the more you read into it, the more you'll get into it, well, I hope. It'll be a lovely story if it all goes how I hope in the making of the up coming chapters.


	3. Chapter Two - Land of Tremors!

Note to others: I do not own MONSTER HUNTER or any of it's items or creatures.

Faves and Reviews Appreciated.

Okay, so there'll be fighting in this Chapter, which you guys were probably waiting for to be involved with the story, since the first 2 parts weren't all that good, hopefully this one will be better.

CHAPTER TWO - LAND OF TREMORS!

The day started bright and early for Pablo and Puck. It was the day of their duo Tigrex battle high up in the snowy mountains, and Pablo felt nervous as he put on his strong Tigrex armor firmly, sharpening his sword carefully as he looked out his bedroom window at the town below...

Puck was outside in the village, being prepared for the fight ahead by the village warriors. Even Puck got privs of armor as well, but specially designed to not hinder his movement, weight, or flight, but enough to provide that little extra bit of protection, mainly to his soft underbelly. His bright eyes watched them as they made sure his Armour was fitted properly, then watching as children ran past giggling with their pet dogs or cats. Puck seemed to remember the days when Pablo was able to do that with him, before he grew too heavy to pick up, good old times... ''alright, done! now go and wait for Pablo, Puck'' the training school master said, going back to his post.

Puck was nervous, and it showed. Sure, he'd tackled Tigrex before, but 2!? One was hard enough on it's own! Oh, here comes Pablo, time to go. Pablo restocked on needed items before left, heading out of the village and down the path to the snowy mountains in the distance.

After an hour of walking, the village was long behind them now, and they were on their own on the rocky path, the mountain not far away, Puck decides to get playful, chasing after butterflies or Vespiod, trying to snap at them with his mighty jaws and growling out in a near enough child like manner, jumping up and around, spinning and chirping. Pablo rolls his eyes and smiles, oh how he adored Puck's more playful side, his nature truly was amazing, considering the fact he'd be more likely to attack and try and kill Pablo if he were raised in the wild along side his siblings ''HEY PUCK! Go fetch!'' he shouts, throwing a sizable stone out into the distance, and Puck instantly got to work by chasing after it as it rolled down a steep hill. Pablo too followed as fast as he could, years of practice by chasing or being chased helped give him impressive stamina while running, but he could never match Puck' growing speed. Of course, Puck got to the stone first and used his beak like jaw to pick it up and run around with it, throwing it for himself and repeating it until they reached the base of the mountain and the small tent with a box full of items, but since Puck was too big to get in the small area he waited outside while Pablo got what supplies he needed from the blue box and soon joined Pucks side, and so, their mission started.

The first thing Pablo saw was Puck biting at his own reflection in the water or trying to 'crush' it with his giant feet, to no success though. He growls and lost interest once noticing Pablo, walking from the shallow water and with him to the vines not far away. As Pablo started to climb Puck took to the air and flew upwards to the very top where he'd meet Pablo. Feet gently landing onto the soft snow, instantly he began to bite at the snow, running around playfully. He stopped and sniffed the air, he could smell the Tigrex, both of them, and it uneased him slightly. There were a male and female not too far away, nearing the back of thee mountain. They were a soon to be breeding pair, but it looks like this pair won't be getting that far tonight if they should fall to Pablo's blade and Pucks fangs. After not even a minute of waiting, Pablo finally reached the top of the vines and took to a slow run towards the main areas of the mountain, Puck following closely and on high alert as they neared the back of the mountain ''right Puck, you distract one and i'll take on the other'' Pablo said, and Puck gave a nod in understanding as both of them charged into the back area and at the Tigrex pair.

Puck went for the male, the largest on instinct with claw and fang at the ready, tackling into it and separating him from the female as they went at it with vicious bites and clawing and tail hitting. Pablo however had to make do with his Tigrex Katana as the female charged at him with a loud roar, toughened scales deflecting a swing from the sword and Pablo jumped to the side quickly to avoid the large wing claws from battering him. He pants slightly, getting to his feet and turning with a swing of the sword to the female's face, damaging the top most part of it's head, resulting in a loud pained roar and red flushing into her eyes, cheeks, and arms, charging at him. Yeah, that made him turn and run, diving out of the way and aiming for the tail several times as her jaw became stuck to the icy wall of the upper part of the mountain. Struggling to get free she lost a few teeth, a sacrifice of a few teeth wasn't anything to her, she had power on her side as she continued to rage on and on.

Pablo had quickly laid down a shock trap the best he could, waiting for her to run into it, but readying to run should it fail. To his hopes, she had run into his trap as static ran all along her fast and strong, enabling her to run as she was met with Pablo's sword hitting various places, cutting away scales and breaking them for the course of the 10 or 20 seconds the shock trap lasted before breaking and allowing her to move again, roaring at Pablo and spinning suddenly, hitting the man flying with a powerful tail, winding the poor lad. He grunts and forced himself to his feet, gaining his bearings as fast as he could, in time to jump out of the charging females' way, clipping his foot and sending him into a spin as he hit the floor. At this point he was thankful for his armor as it absorbed most of the small hit, he got to his feet and instantly attacked with a strong blow to the females head with his sword, causing her to rear with a pained roar, she turned and quickly limped off, jumping up into the air to fly away to another area, she was wounded badly and would fall soon as Pablo gave chase.

Meanwhile, as Puck fought the female, things were much more tougher and bloody on this fight with the male Tigrex. Blood stained the whit snow red from both him and the other male as they tackled at each other and bit at shoulders, wings, bodies and tails. mighty tails swatting at each other, but one had the advantage of large spikes while the other had the advantage of a powerful blow, Puck roared out, entering a state of rage and bulldozing into the other male, knocking him off his feet and viciously attacking the face with both claw and fang. The Tigrex fought back, struggling to get free of this nasty pin, enduring large wounds to the face and shoulders before managing to push him off with hind legs, rolling to his stomach and aiming to attack Puck's face in return, to fail and slip on a patch of ice, taking Pucks legs from under him unintentionally as both tried getting to their feet before attacking each other again. It was like 2 walls clashing with brutal force enough to shatter their stones and make them crumble, but in this case, it was 2 powerful bodies clashing, with reinforced scales to protect their innards and bones as both males continued at it.

Both roared out as they made a painful collision with each other, both battered and getting tired but Puck wasn't backing down now as the male Tigrex tried to get away, he too was injured like his female, but much worse. Puck growls and smokes at the mouth, sending a stream of hot fire at the other males' backside, he'd laugh if he could as the Tigrex yelps out and jumps around before dragging his backside on the cold ground to smother the fire before being attacked from above by Pucks' powerful jaw clamping down onto the back of the neck, shaking violently and aiming to break it's neck, but the Tigrex was going down easily! He kept swatting at Puck with his strong tail as he struggled to break free from the powerful bite, blood staining the ground red once more as the shaking continued before the neck finally gave way, the male Tigrex had fallen. Now Puck had to find his friend, seeing he had run off after the female, or so he hoped at least... He followed the scents and the sounds of roaring and yelling coming from the other area, quickly taking to the sky and flying around the mountain to find which way Pablo had gone, quickly finding them.

Pablo had been pinned by the Tigrex, and was now desperately trying to fend it off while on his back, and Puck didn't like this one bit! He swooped down with a loud roar and tackled her off his friend, standing over him protectively as he got to his feet, trying to gain his bearings once more as both wyverns roared at each other, then clashed into each other, but the female had other plans, seeing the hunter was weaponless and charged at him, knocking Puck out of the way. Pablo panicked, running for his sword and diving for it, grabbing it firmly and turning while holding the blade upwards in reaction to how close the female was to him, watching as the female Tigrex was too slow to react, the sword piercing under the soft skin of the underside of her muzzle and the sword going straight through the skull, body falling to the ground limply as he pulled the sword out, breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from his forehead, quickly checking on Puck who seemed to be limping badly.

Puck's leg was fractured from the nasty fight with the other male, but he seemed to be managing as he nuzzled Pablo's face in reassurance, seeing the boys worry. He purrs in his wyvern like way deeply as the boy hugged his mighty head the best he could, tail swishing from side to side in joy, moments like this were rare now due to both being fully accepted hunters and defenders of the village, so a majority of their time was spent hunting and protecting villagers, but when the time was right, close moments like this were shared with each other, and they every second was cherished. ''Alright Puck, time to carve up these Tigrex and head off back home, get your leg and wounds fixed, and hopefully get us both some new armor and me a stronger weapon'' Pablo said with a smile, running a hand along Pucks muzzle before starting to carve up the Tigrex bodies for their scales and such. Puck held empty bag like things on his back, specially designed for carves as he lowered to his stomach so Pablo could jump up and fill them with the various carves he got from the twin Tigrex.

Once they had finished they head home via flight, Puck's leg was hurting too much for him to walk back without effort, so he'd fly instead. Pablo held on tightly to his friends' neck, being skilled with doing this after so many years, and during the time where he had to teach Puck to fly and get used to hand movements on thee neck that signaled what to do and which way to go. It was a bond that only he and Puck would understand, as the villagers still didn't quite understand how the pair worked. Well they never had the chance to raise a monster did they, so their knowledge of the duo's bond was low, but eventually they would understand.

They soon enough reached the village at nightfall, thy guessed they were there fighting those Tigrex for a while. Oh how time flies when you're fighting or having fun. The towns medic came to attend to Puck as the armor and weapons merchant took the carvings from the packs an Pucks back and getting to work with them to create dazzling new Armour for them both and a stronger version of the Tigrex Katana for Pablo. Pablo, too, was visited by a medic, and his own wounds and such were examined and dealt with as the town cheered to the success of their hunt, finally feeling safe once more and not having to worry about Tigrex coming to take their cattle or themselves for that matter of fact. But now it was time for the duo hunters to rest as they headed towards Pucks home.

Once in the large dome sort of house, Puck laid on the cushioned area slowly and relaxed his aching body, Pablo slumping down next to him and laying his upper body on Pucks head, who didn't seem to care much, just purring deeply instead and curling up around him, seeing that his friend had fallen asleep near enough instantly, coiling his tail around himself and resting his wing over the boys body, he too falling asleep, both relaxing to each others' company and only having blissful dreams.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Okay, I don't know if I did well enough in this chapter, I hope I did! Next chapter, new characters!


	4. Chapter Three - New Faces

Note to others: I do not own MONSTER HUNTER or any of it's items or creatures.

Faves and Reviews Appreciated.

CHAPTER THREE - NEW FACES

It had been a month since the fight with the duo Tigrex. Puck's leg had near enough healed and Pablo was the same as always. Today they had decided to take a walk in the forest where Pablo found Puck as an egg, it was the start of Spring and life was flourishing, trees and plants regrowing leaves, and new life being born and hatching, and so on but today was going to be a fun day for our duo! They would meet new faces today, who would become great friends and a strong force of aid on specific missions... But they wouldn't know that yet...

Puck, with a slight limp, walked through the forest with Pablo on his back, ignoring any other wyvern or mnster around them, only running if he had to, but for now it was a calm and quiet walk with great relaxation of the Spring time atmosphere. He gave a cheerful growl and started to trot down the path to a clearing just ahead where he spread his wings and took to a graceful flight over the trees and over a vast plain of lush green grass and a variety of colorful plants and flowers ''come on Puck, let's have some fun'' Pablo spoke, and Puck instantly flew higher after a spiral with ease. Hearing his riders' excited cheer, Puck flew higher and looped a few times, ending with a graceful spin ''Yeah! come on Puck, let's get faster'' Pablo calls with a laugh as Puck roared out and flew as fast as he could to the highest point he could reach before entering a free fall. Pablo let go to join in, crossing his arms over his chest with hangs balled into fists by his shoulders as they both fell from the height, entering a moment of bliss from the feeling of the freedom they had, deciding it would be best to enjoy it while they didn't have missions to take care of.

As the ground neared Puck moved his wings to an angle that sent him side slowly so Pablo would catch hold of the wyvern. Once Pablo was back on his friend, Puck twisted and glided along the ground, barely kissing it with his chest before propelling back upwards with a loud yell of pure excitement coming from his rider, which he soon joined with a loud roar as the both enjoyed their time together, their bond growing ever stronger by the passing minutes. As the minutes passed so did the day, and Pablo had Puck land on a high up, and very sturdy rocky output in the centre of the great plains, climbing down and sitting on the rock as Puck decided to lay there instead, nuzzling his friends' body which was granted with soothing scratching along the jawline and under the chin. Tail beating on the ground slightly as he rolled to his back at the large fuss, enjoying every moment of it along with the following stomach and chest scratching. as the evening air started showing itself, they both settled down to snack on some jerky and soe lunch, which Pablo shared with Puck. The evening was relaxing and very welcoming to them, watching the sun slowly getting more golden in color as the moon started rising on the other side behind them. It truely was a beautiful site...

After another half an our, their bliss was interupted by a large shadow passing over them and landing not that far away. A Pink Rathian had landed and a smaller figure jumped down from her back, another rider... Just like our duo... This time, it was one was a female duo though as both our Puck and Pablo watched in interest. The hunter was skinny but a healthy build, wearing high quality Kirin armour, weilding a powerful Nargacuga Sword on her back in it's sheathe. Her skin was slightly tan, her golden brown and eyes a hazel in browness. Her Pink Rathian however, she looked very healthy also, with scales a vibrant pink and brilliant green eyes with pearly white teeth in a powerful jawline, which was scratched by her rider as both looked around the area, having not noticed the other duo high up on the rocky outputting as they made their way towards it. Pablo guessed laying low like they were prevented them being seen all that easily... But he would not judge the sense of smell of the female wyvern... Not for a second...

As the female duo neared the rock, the Rathian stopped and raised her mighty head, looking around every direction she could sniffing the air, giving a loud growl. Puck was quickly silence by Pablo before he could growl back, staying close to his wyvern for protection as the Rathian down before nudged her rider, who stopped walking and placed her hands on the big snout ''what is it girl? what's wrong?'' she asks her faithful friend who growled and gave a whining sort of noise, looking up at the rocky output ''is someone up there?'' the rider asks quietly, soon looking up as well ''hello? who's there? don't try hiding, Rosey will sniff you out'' the rider calls, which was met with a nervous peek over the rocks from Pablo ''oh uhh, hi there...'' he said as Puck rose and looked down at them, both he and the Rathian growled at eachother but didn't move from their masers' sides, or unless the other would attack... ''oh, I see you also have a wyvern, it is very rare indeed to see this'' the female rider spoke with a smile ''I'm Lucy, and this here is Rosey, and you 2 are?'' she asks. The other pair looked at eachother before back at the female duo ''I'm Pablo, and this is my closest friend, Puck'' Pablo called down to them, climbing down the rocky output as Puck glides down from it. Both walked over to the female pair, keeping their distance a small bit though ''I've never seen you here before, are you new to these lands?'' Pablo asks, Lucy nods ''yes, we came here looking for powerful hunters to bring back to my lands, they're in need of the extra help'' she replies ''oh, yeah, I've heard of someone coming here looking for warriors, i'm the strongest in the village but you'd need to meet with the village elder before you take me to your lands, if we go now we'll make it by nightfall'' Pablo replies, Lucy gave a nod of agreement and climbed up onto Rosey's back as Pablo climbed onto Puck's, and both riders and wyverns took to the air, aiming back towards Pablo's home village.

As night fell and the riders reached the village, they were all greated with welcoming arms and warm smiles. The village elder was fist to greet them, and once all greetings were finished, the Elder took them to the center of town ''You are finally here Lucy, Rosey'' th elderly woman spoke softly ''as you probably already know, we do not have many powerful warriors, but Pablo and Puck here are our finest. We are willing to let you borrow him for your lands and the missions you need help with, but remember, he has to return once they are finished, you however young lady and wyverness... Other than that, what missions will our finest be taking? Puck here is still healing from a damaged leg, and if Puck doesn't fight, neither will Pablo'' the Elder finished for Lucy to reply ''well, we are seeking aid for the larger monsters like Uragaan and Agnaktor, other than those 2 nothing else. They will be makng their appearances in a months' time when it's their mating season, which then make them far more agressive, and our finest hunters will have a hard time dealing with the heat of the day and the battle, like they did last year. We suffered great damage from it, and this year we have a feeling it will be the same pair, if so, it is of great importance, if not... It will still be nice for their help on defending travellers as they travel through their territories to get to the village. The pairs' time in my home lands will depend on how long it willl take them to complete those missions'' Lucy explained. Pablo watched her, thinking... What WERE these creatures she spoke of? They were real? He had only eveer heard of them from stories...

Once everything was cleared with the Village Elder and the male duo were signed to go to Lucy's homelands with her and Rosey, they retired home for the night. Pablo let Lucy stay with him, but of course, let her have the bed while he had the couch, and as much as Puck HATED it, Rosey had to share with him, but he kept his back to her all night with the occasional glare ad growl sent at eachother, but eventually they botth drifted off into sleep...

By morning, Pablo was first to rise, and in doing so, Puck followed suit. Pablo had made breakfast for Lucy once she had woken and both settled for a morning meal to start off the day ''so, tell me a little about yourself Pablo?'' Lucy asks the man sitting across from her ''well, when I was young, I found Puck as in egg, abandoned in the forest. Originally I was going to make the egg breakfast, but chances were, the egg hatched not long after I returned home... We've been together ever since... There isn't much about me to tell really'' he explains ''what about you? What's your story?'' he asks. Lucy thought for a couple of moments ''well, in my homelands, I don't really have a place to reside, since I share a den with Rosey. I found her there a couple of years ago abandoned as a hatchling, fighting to survive against the bitter cold of Winter, like you and your Puck, we've been together ever since. My lands seem more...unkind than the monster's I've seen here, some are equally as nasty but at home, we have some really vicious ones. The Uragaan can cover for that as well, he's a deadly piece of work, and the Agnaktor can be even deadlier, but you'll find it all out when you see them next month, anyway, you're a great cook. You better gear up ready, we're leaving early'' she said with a sweet smile, leaving the table and Pablo to get Rosey ready for the flight home.

Once Pablo had finished preparing he got Puck ready as well, attaching his Armour pieces securely before climbing onto his back ''so, how long will it take to get to your homelands?'' he asks Lucy who climbed up onto Rosey, both pairs walking alongside each other even though the wyverns didn't like it very much ''well, if we don't stall, we can reach there in a day and a half by flight, with rests at night I'd say 2 and a half. Since I can not expect our wyverns to fly all night, we will reach there in 2 and a half days, maybe less or more depending on delays'' Lucy replies, and with a nod of understanding both took to the air for their flight to the other lands...

Sorry it's a short Chapter, and sorry it took even longer to be finished. I literally had no ideas for a long while, but now I'm back and soon will probably be uploading Chapter 4.

For those curious on how many chapters there will be, here are the plans of the remaining chapters

Chapter 4: The Uragaan and The Agnaktor

Chapter 5: Love is in the air

Chapter 6: The Akantor

Chapter 7: Tragedy and a New Beginning


	5. Ch Four - The Agnaktor and The Uragaan

Note to others: I do not own MONSTER HUNTER or any of it's items or creatures.

WARNING! Fighting and Gore in this Chapter.

Faves and Reviews Appreciated.

CHAPTER FOUR - THE URAGAAN AND THE AGNAKTOR

After a long 2 and a half days of traveling, they finally reached Lucy's homeland. They landed outside the small village which had docks, and entered. Puck and Pablo were both greeted by the village Elder, his wrinkled face showing his age proudly as he smiled and welcomed the both duo's into the village ''You are finally here young man and wyvern, we are sorry there isn't a more suitable home for you and your wyvern, but I am sure Lucy here can find somewhere. May your huntings here be great, and may your assigned mission in a months' time go easily!'' the Elder said in a cheerful tone, wandering off to let the new comings get settled to the new area they were in ''come, I'll give you a tour of the main lands'' Lucy said, Rosey leading them out into the mainlands before taking to the air, Puck following soon after as they glide over the island, looking at the many areas, the ocean, the streams, the different monsters... It truly was all amazing!

They both land up on high mountains where they'd get the best view and found a comfortable place to sit ''so, Lucy, tell me about the monsters here... What are their names? All the ones that can be seen I mean...'' Pablo asks, the curiosity showing on his face as the woman smile and giggles slightly ''well, down there by that small cave you have Jaggi and Jaggia, they're a common site around there. That bigger one you see with the crest is Great Jaggi, the Alpha'' Lucy started to explain ''over there not far from the Jaggi den is Qurupeco, they have a nasty habit of mimicking calls of other monsters like Melynx, Great Baggi and the more advanced peco's have been known to call Deviljho... A very nasty piece of work. over there near the beaches are Ludroth, and you're lucky, there's a rare sighting, that bigger one with the mane is the Alpha, the Royal Ludroth. They're not much of a problem if you're skilled and have good weapons. Over there in the ocean, you have Epioth, timid creatures but will flee if they feel or sense threat, and it looks like Lagicrus is out today as well, he's that blue serpent sort of creature with the red horns in the deeper water of the ocean, there are many many more out there though. Many different species and subspecies, some haven't ever been found yet... Big world you know?'' she finished. Pablo only smiles ''then maybe one day we can go venture out to places never explored yet... Just you, me, and our wyverns, maybe after we deal with the Uragaan and Agnaktor creatures you speak of?'' Pablo asks in suggestion to a fun time, probably a long break from missions. ''maybe, but that all depends on what happens after the monsters are defeated. I'd love to go on a journey, but maybe not too far from home, you never know when you'll be called for an urgent mission'' she said with a sweet smile, Pablo gave a nod in agreement as they watched the life below them. Later that night they enjoyed hunting Jaggi for the village, mainly for carves and of course, dinner. That night Pablo and Puck had a chance to get used to the female duo being around, Pablo and Lucy deciding to try out being friends and Puck and Rosey... Well... They had a few stand off and glaring competitions before grumbling at each other and going as far as sitting with each other, they would probably take a little while longer to become friends.

As the month passed, Pablo received training for the different styles of monsters in these new lands. Being of a skilled fighter, he started off with Lagiacrus, then moving up to Gigginox and Barioth, soon enough he was fighting higher leveled monsters in the lands, doing the best he could to tag team with Lucy and help aid each other the best they could, you could say their friendship was becoming stronger with each mission. Puck and Rosey however, they still didn't like each other much, but at least they got along in a fight, teaming up and taking down some of the bigger beasts while their riders dealt with a different one, the best guess was Puck was sort of used to Rosey in a way, and Rosey was used to Puck. The mating season of Uragaan and Agnaktor was nearing as well, with only a couple of weeks left until it starts, Pablo and Lucy trained as much as they could during the day, and spend their time with eachother, and usually with their wyverns at night.

Within the passing days, the training and the bonding, the duo's had become a group, but the trust they held for eachother would be tested when the start of their assigned mission begins. The good part about it was, is that at least the riders were good friends at this point.

The month passed and the new one had started. There had been many complaints about the volcanic area from travelers who arrived either injured, or arrived just luckily by the skin of their teeth. The Uragaan and Agnaktor Alpha's were becoming a heightening threat, and now our Hunters were called to act out the slaying of these beasts.

Pablo was gearing up ready after having his armor ad weapons back from the smith. They had been toughened and enhanced ready for the battle ahead. Pablo adjusted Puck's Armour firmly, having more Armour to add to the collection to protect his wyvern more against the upcoming battles, Lucy was gearing herself and Rosey up as well, they were all preparing for one of the toughest fights in their life so far ''hey Pablo, you finished over there? Me and Rosey are nearly all geared up'' Lucy calls to Pablo who called back ''yeah, we just gotta stock up on Whetstones and Cool Drinks and we'll be good to go, the Elder should be there already, he said he'll meet us at the entrance to the village'' he said as he and Puck walked over to the female pair. Lucy had just finished gearing up and adjusting Rosey's armor ''right, you go and wait at the gates and i'll get our supplies okay? give me your supply bag'' Lucy said with a smile and Pablo did as told, giving her the bag and taking Puck to the main gates as Rosey joined them.

Both wyverns nipped at eachother, not in a attacking way though... It was more of a gentle play session out of boredom and excitement at being able to fly today, but they also knew when they were armored like this, they had to fight other monsters and protect their riders. Within the past month, they had become more easy going around eachother, less glares and stand offs, but they didn't stop completely... With the mating season of the Rathalos and Rathian starting soon, tension between the pair may or may not heighten, either way, Puck might not be so lucky to woo Rosey into being his mate, but other than that, now was the time to get ready as Lucy walked to them, handing Pablo his supply bag and both climbed up onto their wyverns and the Elder walked up to them with the usual warm smile, but with worry in his eyes ''our finest warriors, and the other villages' finest warriors, please, do your best to win this fight. Shall you succeed in the slaying of these creatures, your reward will be plentiful, and we will make the finest of armors for you and your mighty wyverns, take care and happy hunting!'' the Elder said, giving them a concerned smile and waving as they took off to the air, heading straight for the volcanic area.

A couple of hours had passed and they reached the Volcanic Land, and the heat was already making itself known to them, but thanks to their Cool Drinks the heat was that little bit more bearable. The wyverns on the other hand didn't seem to be affected by the heat... Their scales can deal with it, considering hunters have found Rathalos in Volcanic zones and Rathian in Desert they neared the start off area they land, and the riders get their last minute supplies like Pitfalls and Shocktraps, they were unsure if they would work but that's something they had to chance. The group started to walk from the main area and towards the areas they needed to look for the mighty beasts, hearing their roars in the distance as they got closer and closer ''Pablo, chances are we will have to split back into duos, one pair fights one and the other pair fights the other, we need to keep them distracted to us instead of noticing the other pair fighting and join in, if they both come at us together we are in serious trouble'' Lucy explain ''alright, which way do i go?'' Pablo asks as they reach a fork in the path. Lucy looked at both directions ''I'll go right and you go left. Good luck out there Pablo, Puck'' Lucy spoke, heading off to the right... ''yeah... You too... Lucy, Rosey...'' Pablo said, he couldn't help but feel worried for their safety after hearing what these beasts are capable of, but he went left either way.

To the right, Lucy and Rosey and entered a large cave like area with lava fields each side, and there it was, the Agnaktor. It crawled along the ground easily, having not noticed the pair yet, this was good Lucy thought as she quickly and quietly started to try and sneak up on the monster after ordering Rosey to stay where she was until called for. Lucy drew her weapon as she got steadily closer, the Agnaktor not seeming to notice her yet 'this really is a big one' Lucy thought to herself. She thought she could take it by surprise but it noticed her at the last second, roaring out and turning it's huge body around agiley and went to snap his beak at her, but she avoided quickly and swung her weapon...

The Agnaktor's shell was already hard, the weapon deflected off with only the slightest of chips coming from the hard rocky shell ''Rosey'' Lucy calls, and her Pink friend came to her aid instantly with a vicious roar, latching her powerful jaw onto the back fins of the beast, yanking with great force and pulling it away just enough so it wouldn't catch her rider. Both monsters roar at eachother and bit at eachother, biting and pulling in various places. Thankfully Rosey's Armour was tough, and the bites didn't hurt or damage her much, for now at least, as their biting match continued. Thanks to this distraction, Lucy was able to set up the Pitfall a small distance away, making sure it was set up correctly and blended with the rocky flooring before she whistled to Rosey, who the dodged the Agnaktors attacks and took to a run towards Rosey, only jumping into a glide when motioned to and landing not far behind her rider as the Agnaktor roars in anger, taking chase after the Rathian, failing to notice the trap as he fell into it, and so the roars started to sound as it struggled to get free, and Lucy took this chance to aim for the creatures chest, hacking and slashing with as much power as she could to break the rocky Armour from the soft spot that laid under it, Rosey listening and looking out for the Uragaan as her rider got busy trying to weaken the Agnaktor...

Rosey soon went to aid Lucy once called, biting and ripping at the Agnaktors back fins and exposed throat, aiming to get off as much rock as possible, enduring the snapping beak on her own throat, her armored scales and Armour pieces helping dull the damage of impact, aiming to try and please her rider by working hard on helping to weaken the feisty male.

While to the left, Pablo got up onto Puck's back as they entered an equally large area, but this one wasn't a cave like scenery like the other area. The area was big and open with Rhenoplos, which soon ran at the loud roar of the Uragaan that entered the open area just up ahead ''alright Puck, let's get this over and done with'' Pablo spoke quietly to his wyvern ''GO!'' he called, Puck roared and took to the air, straight for the Uragaan which roared up at them, it's tough armoring managing to take the heat of the blast of fireballs Puck sent at it's huge body. Uragaan swung his tail upwards, Puck narrowly avoiding before hovering up higher so the tail couldn't reach, slamming the mighty jaw onto the ground in anger before attempting to jump up, failing to catch Puck with his jaw before crashing down onto his side.

Puck quickly glides down and attacks the underbelly of the beast, nasty claws and vicious jaw ripping at the hard Armour to pry open any weak spots if any. Uragaan roared out as he felt his Armour being ripped at, feeling the pound of the riders' weapon on it's jaw, aiming to bite but not managing to get to him due to the attack from Puck, turning his attention to the Rathalos and both struggle... Puck struggling to keep ripping at the Armour and Uragaan struggling to get back up on it's feet. ''good Puck, try and keep it up, I'll set up the Shocktrap'' Pablo calls, the wyvern fighting against the Uragaans struggling more and more as Pablo quickly set up the trap ''all good to go Puck, quickly get over here'' Pablo calls to his wyvern, and Puck instantly listened, leaving the Uragaan alone and quickly getting to Pablo's side as the Uragaan got back to his feet, roaring out and glaring at the pair before running towards them, Pablo getting ready to jump away should it fail, but thankfully it didn't, and the Uragaan got caught on the strong static. The noise was awful but at least now Pablo could read the head better...

He quickly swung his weapon multiple times at the mighty head, using the deflection to his back even harder at the big jaw, managing to crack it after a good number of powerful hits, using as much as as he could to weaken Uragaan with Puck's aid, who was ripping at junks of Armour on the beasts side.

The fight between the large Alpha males and the duos raged for many minutes, it was vicious and bloody, but neither wyvern, rider, nor monster was willing to give up that easily as their stamina depleted fast.

The Agnaktor was badly wounded alone it's back fins and each time lava hardened on it's body it was only ripped off forcefully by Rosey's powerful jaw and the exposed skin underneath was cut at with Lucy's sharp blade and powerful swings. ''alright Rosey, it's time to finish this!'' she calls to her wyvern. Rosey replied with a roar as the Agnaktor turns and starts to limp away, grabbing it's tail and yanking it back before it could reach the lava and tackling him to his side, then Lucy quickly jumps up onto him and rams her weapon deep into his chest, piecing the heart as it gave a loud dieing screech, falling limp. She got to work on getting it's carves and filling the carves bag on Rosey before smiling and soothing her snout ''good work, now let's go help Pablo and Puck'' Lucy said softly, climbing onto Rosey's back and she took off into a trot to the other area the male duo were in.

The Uragaan however was still fighting back with full strength... It's wounds deep and large but it wasn't about to go down that easily. The female duo just arrived as well, now the fight would go much more easier and hopefully faster as Lucy jumped from Rosey's back and the Pink wyvern joined Puck's side as Lucy joined Pablo's, they had no time to give idle chat, having to put all their focus on fighting this monstrosity of a monster, their combined weapons hits and the wyverns' combined fireballs and attacks help get at the Uragaan more and more. Mighty claws and sharp teeth ripping at exposed skin and swords hitting at soft and hard areas, aiming for the ankles and joints before it swung it's bulk around quickly in a circular movement, it's tail hitting both riders away from it... Pablo caught Lucy while in mid-air, using himself to soften her landing as both grunt on impact, smiling at eachother after a quick dazed moment, they rolled from eachother and got back up quickly, grabbing their weapons and running back towards the Uragaan.

The wyvern pair avoided the swing of the huge bulk, roaring at him in anger and attacking at it's sides with talon and teeth, tag teaming to attack one side and force it off it's feet and onto the ground as the riders attacked at the soft exposed underbelly, cutting deep scars along it and stabbing at the arm and leg joints as he struggled against the force of the groups attacks, feeling his energy drain glowingly faster as his wounds became bigger and deeper. He rolled the other way to get free from the savage attack and curled after pushing himself forwards, the ball like shape he took allowing him to roll away from this area and retreat to another, most likely to regain his energy through rock eating or sleeping, and this is when the group hurried after it, they couldn't let it regain any of it's energy, the fight to get it to this state was hard enough on it's own.

The riders sharpened their weapons and checked their wyverns for any severe damage before riding upon their backs as they ran after the fleeing Uragaan, following it to off the Volcanic areas and down a long corridor with colossal rock walls either side of them, continuing their pursuit of the fleeing Uragaan, both wyverns panting as they went as fast as they could to keep up with the fast moving ball, having reassuring pats on the neck from their riders to help encourage them to not give in as Uragaan led them into a large clearing, exiting from the ball shape and limping across the large grey area. Both wyverns circled the beast as it hissed and roared at them, hitting the ground with it's damaged rocky jaw, even in it's state it would not go down without a fight to the death ''this thing is tough'' Pablo called to Lucy ''Uragaan normally are Pablo, they're tough pieces of work after all'' Lucy called back, Puck and Rosey growling and hissing back at the Uragaan, avoiding it's strong jaw as it hit the ground multiple times. The finale would be tougher than they thought as the Uragaan swung at them wildly with tail and maw, rage in it's eyes.

''what do we do now Lucy? This thing is thrashing around too much, he'll severely damage our wyverns if we get too close'' Pablo calls, keeping Puck away from hitting range of the Uragaan's tail and jaw ''FIRE!'' Lucy replies as Rosey sent a stream of fiery hot fire into the Uragaan's face, Puck soon joining in as they slowly got the bigger beast to back down with the hot flames pounding against his face and side. He hisses and turns with a swing of the tail, failing to hit the group as they got closer ''now Puck, aim to kill'' Pablo spoke, the Rathalos acting instantly and body tackling into the side of the Uragaan, forcing it off it's feet once more and aiming for the throat as Rosey aimed for the gut, both wyverns biting and ripping until the Uragaan finally stopped struggling. The Alpha male Uragaan was slain, and the terror it held over travelers was over.

The group relax, the wyverns lumping to a laying position and the riders slumping on their backs, glad that the fight was finally over. After their rest, they collected the carves from Uragaan, and any last minute carves from the Agnaktor, which they used to make better Armour or weapons with once they returned to the village, being payed with plenty money for their reward of completing the deadly task... Now was the time to rest before another threat rose in which they'd be called for, but hopefully that wouldn't be for a while yet... What ever was to happen in the next couple of months was only for time to tell.

Alright, hope you enjoyed this Chapter, I hope I had a nice number of words in this~

Next Chapter there will be some romancing ;)

Chapters left:

Chapter 5: Love is in the air

Chapter 6: The Akantor

Chapter 7: Tragedy and a New Beginning


	6. Chapter Five - Love Is In The Air

Note to others: I do not own MONSTER HUNTER or any of it's items or creatures. This Chapter will also be short, but the next Chapter should make up for the shortness.

WARNING: Adult Sexual Theme related paragraph within this Chapter between Puck and Rosey.

Faves and Reviews Appreciated.

CHAPTER FIVE - LOVE IS IN THE AIR

A couple of months had passed since the hard task of slaying the Alpha males Agnaktor and Uragaans. Traveler injuries had fallen majorly since their deaths, and the village was very thankful to Puck and Pablo for aiding their finest hunters Rosey and Lucy in battling the titans. The air was full of mating calls and attacking roars from the wyverns on the island, it was the mating season of the Rathalos and Rathian, and numbers were big this year. Puck had already gotten into many fights with other Rathalos. Although not all Azure, still powerful males, and aiming to impress the Rathian's that turned a cold shoulder to them until they see something that interested them.

Here Puck was walking with Rosey around the island, they had grown fond of each others' company and rarely had stand offs and glaring competitions. He pranced around her and flew circles, aiming to impress the hard to get female who watched then ignored him, but he didn't give up, he was determined! He hovers before flying around her again, spiraling and twisting in the air to give off his best display of speed, which seemed to catch her eyes slightly before she snorts and walked another way, which Puck soon followed, landing and playfully nipping at her tail. She taunts him... Running her tail under his chin and trotting off ahead of him, taking to the air as he quickly followed as both climbed the air with graceful movements and in near enough perfect sync as they looped, giving playful gestures like attempting to lock talons then letting go, looks like Puck was getting somewhere after all his attempts, maybe he'd be even luckier later on into the season, but that was for Rosey to decide.

Meanwhile, as the wyverns played and the sun set slowly, our hunters Pablo and Lucy took an evening walk together along the mountain paths, watching their wyverns dance in the sky with much grace and beauty ''think they'll have eggs?'' Pablo asks, Lucy thought ''I don't know, maybe... I hope so, it'll be fun to see their next generations, i ear it's rare for Azure Rathalos and Pink Rathian to mate, but their clutch numbers are low if they do, maybe 1 or 2 eggs?'' she explained ''well, if there's 2, maybe we can both have one each to care for, since Puck and Rosey were raised in our ways, they'll probably need aid in learning how to care for their young'' she added, Pablo nods and agrees ''that should be fun, but i have a question... Since I'm returning home tomorrow, I was wondering if... Maybe you'd come along and stay? given that you only have a den to sleep in with Rosey, I mean, where I live you're more than welcome to stay and there's more than enough room for Rosey in Puck's room, and I don't mind paying for the builders to build an extra room for you to decorate and sleep in... You don't have to decide now but... Will you please think about it?'' Pablo asks, Lucy giving him a curious look but smiles ''alright, I'll think about your offer, but if I accept and my village calls for me, I must return instantly for whatever job they need help with, alright?'' she replies, and Pablo nods in acceptance ''alright... Anyway, it's a lovely night, can you suggest anywhere with an amazing view of the island? I have a feeling it's going to be a beautiful night tonight'' he said with a smile, receiving an odd look from Lucy who shrugged it off and lead him to where they'd have a great view 'what's he up to?' she thought, picking up that he was most likely planning something, which he was... But she wouldn't know what. Not yet at least...

In the time he had spent with her, he couldn't help but feel a strong attachment to her company, feeling the strings of his emotions get plucked each and every time he saw that smile or heard that sweet innocent giggle, his best guess was is that he was developing strong feelings for her. Being on missions and with Puck most his life, he never really got time to spend with women, so he never really had these emotions until he met Lucy. He cared not for her looks nor her body, he found her inner beauty much more appealing, her nature was so innocent and her personality was very eye catching and she was easy to get along with. He really wanted to hold her in his arms, but he wasn't sure on how she felt towards him... He didn't know if she liked people like him, nor if she would accept his advance on her, so he decided he'd take this night slowly as they found a place to sit on the colorful ground of flowers, the moon rising to what looks like a full moon, their wyverns continuing their graceful dance in the air a small distance away, their movements becoming more perfectly synced as the time passed.

Pablo looks at Lucy, admiring how the stars twinkled on her beautiful eyes ''Lucy... I've been wondering... What sort of things do you look for in a man? Or... Do you not spend time thinking on that sort of thing?'' he asks her. She looked at him and thought ''well, I guess I like the strong type, actions always speak louder than words ever do... Kind, caring... Sweet... Someone who can be devoted and true to their word, someone who'll want me for who I am, and not what I look like, someone who's true you know? Not some of the fakers out there. What about you? like anything specific in a woman?'' she asks. He couldn't help but fidget with his hands slightly as he thought ''well... I... Never really had much time for that sort of thing, given that I spent most my life teaching Puck to be a good wyvern, and girls in the village never really took much notice of me for who I am... But I guess I like the cheerful type, strong, outgoing... Caring and a beautiful personality... I've never had the chance to feel... Loved, have you?'' he asks her in return ''aye, many times, but all of them were a let down. Men only after one thing, my body, and never me. But I'm sure the right person is out there for us Pablo, you never know when you might find them'' she said with a sweet smile.

There was that smile again, the one he had grown to like so much. he felt a need to say about it... ''I know I've never said this, but you have a very beautiful smile'' he said calmly, not helping but seem shy about it as she gave a light blush and giggle ''you say the sweetest of things at the most random of times Pablo, but I admire your courage'' she said calmly, scooting closer to him and nudging him playfully, pushing him over before getting up and running off with a laugh as Pablo followed quickly ''hey, that's not fair!'' he calls with a smile. She was fast, but so was he, having little trouble catching up to her and playfully tackling her.. Both fell into tall grass and laughed, wrestling against eachother but failing terribly as they just gave up, deciding to just relax and enjoy the moment, becoming lost in each others' gaze. Her look becoming enticing and playfully shy as his become interested yet confused... Why was she looking at him like that...? Before he could ask her what was wrong he was stopped by a kiss on the lips which neither pulled back from, both of them slipping into bliss from the feeling, wrapping arms around eachother wantingly but gently as to not constrict their breathing.

Meanwhile while the pair shared their moment, the wyverns had retired to the den. They rolled around the large dome shaped den, growling at eachother in their play as Puck aimed to show that he wanted to make the next generation, but Rosey wasn't having any of it, instead making it into a playful situation, occasionally bending then jumping away when Puck tried. Puck grunts and growls, nipping at her tail each time she denied him access before she walked towards the back of the den, raising her tail to show herself off to perk his interest into following her as she ran her tail under his chin and arched downwards. Puck didn't think she was letting him gain access, he thought it was another trick, but instinct forced him to act, using horns on his wings to grapple her hips, getting behind her with slight struggle from her movements, his body readying him for mating as Rosey pressed onto him, which caused Puck to react and force his hips upwards. Both, with a growl and hiss at eachother, began to mate, moving against eachother roughly as their growls and hisses got louder, tongues hanging out from the feel of both pain and pleasure as he swole inside, releasing the seed of the next generation. It was short and quick, but now within a couple month's time, Rosey would be due to lay her eggs. They parted from mating and nipped and nuzzled at eachother before settling down for the night, curling up against eachother to sleep. Within that time the other pair had started walking back to rest for the night as well, talking and giggling with eachother as they walked, holding hands and staying close to eachother, both in a world of their own right now as they entered the den, looking at the 2 very tired looking wyverns, then at eachother questioningly before shrugging it off and finding a place to lay, holding eachother as they slowly drifted off into sleep...

By morning the wyverns would be gone... Hunting of course. Rosey's hormones had already made her extremely hungry, hunting down many Jaggi and Jaggia for food as Puck worked on hunting something bigger, like a Qurupeco to take back to the riders to cook for their food, over joyed this morning, feeling refreshed and full of energy as he pranced around, harassing the poor Qurupeco that eyed him angrily at not being able to bite him, soon falling to a powerful bite on the neck from Puck. It's lifeless body dragged back to the den, just in time for the riders who were just waking up, thanking Puck for the offering and getting to work carving it and then cooking the most nutritional parts of the meats. So, the day passed by fast, as did the next and so on... Puck and Rosey hardly left each others' sides, neither did Pablo leave Lucy's for long as their love for eachother strengthened as the days went by, soon turning to months... None were knowing of the tragedy yet to come...

Okay, as said in the beginning, this Chapter is short, BUT, next Chapter should make up for it.

Chapters Left:

Chapter 6: The Akantor

Chapter 7: Tragedy and a New Beginning


	7. Chapter Six - The Akantor

Note to others: I do not own MONSTER HUNTER or any of it's items or creatures.

WARNING: Gore within this Chapter.

Faves and Reviews Appreciated.

CHAPTER SIX - THE AKANTOR

It had been several months since the wyverns mated and Pablo and Lucy became love partners, they had returned to Pablo's home village after Lucy agreed to living with him. Puck's den had been expanded to fit Rosey in so she had extra comfort instead of a cramped space, and she rarely left the enclosure, mostly found in one of the corners with her back to the world, usually having to be tempted out of there for missions. Inside that corner was a single egg, and it's shell looked healthy, with only the faintest of noises coming from it... Rosey had lain her egg 2 months ago, and now it was nearing it's hatch day, but this one is a later hatcher, like Puck was, instead of hatching half way into Autumn, it has held back. Maybe it'll hatch in the Winter like it's father? Pablo hoped this egg wouldn't die...

''PABLO! PABLO!'' Lucy calls, running into the house ''what!?'' he asks in worry, instantly jumping up from his seat ''the Elder has an urgent quest, she says Akantor has returned the Volcanic Battlegrounds!'' she replied. Pablo paled... Instantly going to get his finest Armour and weapon ''Lucy, get your finest on... This fight won't be easy'' he called from upstairs and Lucy soon joined him and doing what she needed to do ''I hope Rosey will come with us... It's not nice seeing her worry over that egg so much'' she said ''Lucy... If she doesn't, then even better... Akantor is nasty business... He... Killed my parents when I was a child, and now he's back... I have a feeling things won't go easily. My parents were top hunters here, but they fell to Akantor's might.. Please, if I tell you to run... Please run... Okay?'' he asks, cupping her face with his hands, giving pleading eyes. Lucy watched him for a few moments and gripped his wrists gently ''okay... But if that happens, promise you'll come back alive...'' she replied, Pablo gave a nod and gave her a loving kiss before both got back to getting their Armour fitted, soon grabbing their wyverns' armors and heading to their room, getting their attention and fitting their finest armors as well. Lucy had to struggle with Rosey, who was unwilling to leave her egg, but seeing the village Elder coming in and sitting next to it eased her, now she knew her egg would be safe while she's gone. ''good luck to all of you... May you slay this vicious beast and bring calm to the town!'' the Elder calls as they got to their wyverns' backs and off into the air, leaving for the Battlegrounds... ''Pablo, I'm scared... What if we get killed out there?'' Lucy asks ''I don't know Lucy, but think of it this way... We will go down as hunters who tried, instead of going down as hunters who did nothing to help'' he replies, giving her a reassuring smile which she returned with slight worry, looking back at the path ahead of them... They'd reach the Battlegrounds within a couple of hours if they kept this speed up.

Within that couple of hours they had seen the dead bodies of large foes as they neared the Volcanic Battlegrounds, the Akantor's roars and hisses heard in the distance, echoing around the unusually silent areas, the rumbles of the volcano getting louder, the Akantor's fierce and mighty roars also getting louder, soon seen far down below, one of it's tusks broken in half, but over the ears rounded to a point, numerous battle scars lined it's thick large plates of armored scales, crawling along it's belly in the large area which were the Battlegrounds, and there on top of one of the colossal walls, his parents' weapons with ribbons tied to them... blowing in the wind elegantly... Pablo inhaled slowly then exhaled ''alright... time to to end this'' he said to Puck softly, patting his neck to signal stealth mode. Puck's descent from the sky was fast and silent, Lucy and Rosey soon to follow, the unsuspecting Akantor going about his usual, paying no mind to their presence... nor knew of it until they were right on top of him, Rathalos and Rathian talons scratching and pulling at large Armour plates, avoiding sharp spines the best they could, their roars mixed, filling the air with shrill screeches. Soon the wyverns parted from the beast, letting their riders off with a quick glide across the ground before soaring back into the air, tag teaming the Akantor as the hunters paired up also, using their powerful weapons to hack and slash at the Akantor's thick Armour plates, old scars from the fight with Pablo's parents left hideous gouges on the armoring, which proved useful to the hunters, their weapons able to chip of junks that were weak enough to be broken, having to avoid large tusks and a powerful jaw all the time, risking much to even get close to the creature as it's eyes glowed in rage. Even with just one tusk it was deadly business righting this creature, even the wyverns had more trouble than they usually would, this was going to be a long fight...

Akantor roars, swiping at the wyverns, missing by inches as the tail swiped at the hunters, who ducked just in time, the gigantic tail passing over them, barely touching their Armour. They got to their feet in hurry, aiming for the tail once Akantor was distracted by their wyverns, cutting deep gouges into the flesh, slicing through scales easily, they were aiming to sever the tail... It would at least give them a head start on bringing it's health down majorly, but this wasn't going to be so easy, given that it kept moving as he dueled with the wyvern pair, and the thickness of the tail and strength of the scales and muscle, but they were getting there... Eventually... Puck hisses, aiming for the face with his talons, avoiding the sharp tusks easily, his tail spikes hitting at the side of it's jaw as Rosey joined in, attacking the other side of the face. The mighty Akantor started to thrash around, it's tail only half way cut and only now noticing, throwing it's mass around as the hunters quickly and desperately got out of harms way, watching and waiting for it to calm as the wyverns clung on, biting away small chunk after chunk of scales from it's neck and face, talons proving useful as they gripped onto thick scales, but they soon let go and flew from it at the sounding of it's loud shriek, digging down into the hot magma pools right next to it, it was going to dig for the riders! Puck whistled for the wyverns and they soon glide across the ground towards their riders, picking them up and climbing into the air just in time as the Akantor bursts from the ground, it's jaw missing Puck's tail by inches! They circled high above...

''Pablo, this is getting dangerous!'' Lucy calls ''I know, but we have to fight as hard as we can, it's tail is almost off! we'll aim for it's legs and forearms next, weakening it's fighting, and hopefully lessen the power of it's swings, hopefully break it's tusks as well... Those points are a growing threat, even with our Armour. Throw some bombs if you have any'' Pablo replies, swooping down with Puck to distract Akantor as Lucy rummages through bags on Rosey's bucklings, taking out small barrel bombs, dropping them which Rosey lit with small spits of fire, not missing any of them as they fell and bombarded Akantor around his face and neck, breaking off scales from the explosions and weakening it slightly, but they didn't seem to effect the beast much as it roared out in anger, swinging his only large tusk at Puck and his rider, scraping across the Armour pieces Puck wore, thankfully not cutting any of his tender underbelly skin or piercing his thick specially made Armour. Puck hisses at Akantor angrily at marking his Armour, swooping down and dragging razor sharp talons along the Akantor's face, creating deep gouges into the thick scales as they forced against eachother, smaller wyvern pushing vast amounts of strength upon a much larger few, formally Elder Dragon. Puck has dealt with strong foes such as Elder Dragons, some stronger, but this... This battle would be his hardest... Both wyverns roar and snap at eachother as Pablo jumps from Pucks back and onto the Akantor's, running along it and down to it's tail, hitting away at the last part which kept the tail knitted to the rest rest of it, which a few strong and deep cuts the tail severed. Akantor thrashed, throwing Pablo high up into the air, thankfully being caught by Puck ''NOW LUCY, THE LEGS!'' Pablo calls, as he, Puck and the female pair swoop back down towards the Akantor, forcing it off it's feet and onto it's back, it's thrashing having caused a weakness in it's footing.

Akantor, now on his back, his belly exposed... The hunters and wyverns attacked the underbelly, thick scales protecting it just enough to prevent any severe damage within the short space of time it took him to get back to it's feet, the group dispersing so they wouldn't get crushed under it's great hulking body. Loss of it's tail had indeed weakened it, but it still wasn't going down without a fight! It hisses loudly at them, slamming its jaw on the ground in anger and attempting to charge them... Thankfully it was slow, the hunters were able to avoid it easily and attack from behind, jumping from their wyverns and attacking it's back legs while the wyverns kept it busy from the front, roaring and hissing, swiping and biting. They ripped at chunks of Akantor's Armour, gouges having made pieces weak enough to tear or break off, exposing soft skin of it's neck and ripping off thick armors from it's skull, also exposing soft skin as the hunters' blades dealt greater damage to the back legs, cutting through scale and muscle, having disabled one leg temporarily as it swung it's bulk around to face the hunters, hissing deeply and limping towards them rather fast, being dragged back by the power of the Rathalos and Rathian he turned his attention from. Akantor went to it's back again from instability, instantly being attacked on the underbelly from the wyverns, both just as angry as he was. Akantor's usable back leg forced them off easily getting their much smaller bodies away as he rolled back to his stomach, hitting them both away with the stump of his tail and charging at the hunters who turned and ran, darting off to the sides to avoid being crushed as they ran up behind it, going from the other leg quickly with powerful swings.

Within a short space of time it's back end collapsed down as both legs were temporarily disabled. Akantor forced it's front around quickly to bite at Pablo and Lucy, soon being stopped by a powerful tail swing to the face from Puck, who roared loudly at Akantor which roared back with it's shrieking roar. This gave the hunters time to get a distance away to sharpen their weapons quickly, soon enough running back towards the towering black beast, aiming for it's front legs now, wyverns distracting it from biting at them once more, only this time the biting between them got rougher, more scratches and scrapes lined the Armour plating on the wyvern pair, their soft scales becoming damaged and small tooth cuts lined their skin as the Hunters' swords sliced at the forearms of Akantor, it sung it's mighty head, only to have it's largest tusk bit onto firmly and tugged with great power, friction caused from it trying to pull away started to break it. With only 4 strong tugs the tusk broke clean off, Akantor sending out a loud shriek and backing up in reaction as the group flinched from the sound. Puck drops the tusk and hisses, his energy was running out fast... And so was Rosey's and the hunters'... On the upside, Akantor was also getting tired, but it wasn't about to give up now.

It could no longer tunnel into the ground with both it's tusks this short, so it had no choice but to remain above ground and fight to the death. It's retreat was also cut off... Hunters on one side, and wyverns on the other. It's back legs still paralyzed but it's fore arms were powerful and could propel it's body forwards without any trouble, and it did so, aiming straight for the hunters, swiping for them, but they got the better of Akantor, rolling out of the way and aiming for it's weakest fore arm, aiming for gouges made by their wyverns, easily disabling that arm and aiming for the face, only to stop at the vicious biting aimed at them... They couldn't attack head on, it was thrashing it's head too much to even get close to it, but the Akantor had other plans in mind... When he saw them back down he quickly forced himself up and forwards at the pair, taking them by surprise... Pablo pushed Lucy out of the way quickly and braced himself as the wyverns ran towards them... Everything seemed to go in slow motion...

END of Chapter 6

Okay, sorry to leave you all hanging! Final Chapter is next!


	8. Ch 7 - Tragedy and a New Beginning

Note to others: I do not own MONSTER HUNTER or any of it's items or creatures.

WARNING: Gore/Upset within this Chapter.

Faves and Reviews Appreciated.

CHAPTER SEVEN - TRAGEDY AND A NEW BEGINNING

There it was, coming straight at Pablo... That slow motion feeling faded quickly when Puck headbutted him out of the way, using back feet to hold the sharp tusk from penetrating the skin as he forced against the Akantor, both roaring at eachother as Puck dealt massive amount of damage to the beast, it's power withering quickly, but it still had a lot of fight left in it, for now... Puck was struggling, and no one could help. They tried getting closer, but the thrashing movements made it too dangerous, but Pablo wasn't about to give up on his wyvern companion! He ran towards them, only to be stopped by a screech of pain...

Puck was wounded! The sharp tusk had penetrated his belly, but he wasn't going down without a fight either! In rage and adrenaline, Puck used his wing spikes to severely damage the beasts eyes, blinding it, back legs reaching under the huge head and tearing at it's throat, severely wounding it and weakening it greatly... The Akantor roared out, throwing Puck away and from it's tusk, backing down and using it's only usable limb, forcing himself away from the hunters... It all happened within seconds... ''NOOO!'' Pablo screamed out, the upset cry of Rosey and Lucy joining, watching as his wyvern got thrown roughly to the side, his body laying still. Pablo readied his weapon and charged at the slowly fleeing Akantor, straight to the front and under it, thrusting his sword upwards into the throat and pulling in one direction, cutting the wound bigger, big enough for it to bleed out. When Akantor pulled it's head up from the stab, Pablo rolled from under it, letting it's head hit onto the ground, forcing the blade up which did the rest, killing the vicious beast.

Pablo breathed deeply, running to Puck's side who was fighting for his life, the other pair joining... Rosey whines, nuzzling Puck who returned it weakly, Lucy had to try and b strong, despite how this hurt her, watching Pablo cry as he held Pucks head close to him ''Puck, please... Don't leave me'' he spoke softly, running a tender hand across Puck's lower jaw, as if soothing the wyvern who gently nuzzled Pablo's torso, licking his hand once as his eyes closed slow, looking at everyone and giving a parting whine, his injuries too great to survive... Lucy bit her bottom lip and went to the Akantor, getting Pablo's blade from it's throat and walking back as Pablo took a part of the specially made Armour from Puck's wing, walking to the wall where his parents' swords were. Rosey aided him, lifting him up so he could place the Armour piece there, attaching it to one of the blades before being lowered... They all sat by Puck's body that night... It was Pablo that needed the most comfort as they waited for the Felyne to arrive with the carve carts.

Within half the night, they returned home, slowly walking back along side Puck, who was placed on a carve cart, now being pulled back to the village. Akantor was to follow, as many Aptonoth worked together to do this hard task. As villagers cheered at seeing them they all fell silent upon seeing Puck's lifeless body, they too mourned that night... They cremated Puck, putting his ashes in an urn which would go on the mantle of Puck's coal fire in his home. They all buried Puck's bones together after removing the Armour they all put much effort into making... The celebration of the slaying of Akantor didn't happen that night, they all waited for a few weeks for things to calm, and the pain from the loss to dim a little...

It was now the start of Winter, and snow was falling, Rosey hardly left her egg and Lucy spent most her time comforting Pablo, who was now paying visit to the sleeping area in which Puck used to reside, going over to the egg that began making sounds, it was hatching! This would be a special night, it was a full moon... Pablo called Lucy to come quickly, and the woman soon arrived by his side, Rosey watching intently as the egg began cracking and breaking, it's cries began as it broke through the shell ''UUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!'' oh how that sound brought back memories... From within the egg emerged an Azure Rathalos! It's eyes were bright like it's mothers, but it's features resembled his fathers greatly... Pablo shed some tears... ''I miss you Puck... So with honor of you being our Hero, we shall name your offspring Puck Jr... So that he may carry on your name...'' he spoke, and so the long task of training him began.

Pablo had seemed to become happier as Puck Jr. grew, smiling that extra bit more everyday. It had been 3 months since the loss, and builders had all worked to building a life size statue of Puck, which rests on top of the grave in which his bones lay, and his Armour pieces were wielded into the rock, and written on the Granite Plate under the body of the statue read: ''In Loving Memory of Puck, the Azure Rathalos, who gave his life to protect his rider, and closest friend, Pablo. Your heroics will not be forgotten, for you helped slay Akantor, may your story live on forever'' Pablo sighs, placing his hand on the muzzle of Puck's statue, Puck Jr. chirping and ''uucking'' up at it, being picked up by Pablo and held gently ''this is your father Jr... One day you will be a great warrior like he was'' he spoke.

And so as the years passed and Puck Jr. became a battle hardened warrior like his father, having made the next generation with a Golden Rathian, and Pablo and Lucy too waiting theirs, Puck's story became legend in many villages around the world, and travelers came from every direction to visit the statue of the great hero. Then soon enough, Pablo's and Lucy's baby was born, well, twins! A boy and a girl. On the day of their birth, Puck Jr.'s and his mates eggs hatched, they too had twins, a Silver Rathalos and a Golden Rathian hatchling, and so the age of monster riders began, and Puck's story was told to children who were hunters or riders to be, the story of a bond between a hunter and monster, a bond that knew no limit of one's safety, a love that would give their life to protect your own.

THE END

Okay, this Chapter was painful to write, I don't know how it'll effect you readers, but here's The Story of Puck - A Hunter and his Monster.


End file.
